warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Warriors Characters Wiki:Requests for adminship
If you want to request for adminship/beaurocratism, request here. Rules (for admins/bureaucrats) *You may not nominate yourself, but you may give a speech on why you would help the wiki *You must have at least one hundred edits in mainspace *You must have at least three votes; whether they be all from admins or other users, there must be at least one admin voting for you. *You must have another user saying why they think you would do good. *You may not apply for admin or bureaucrat rights if you have gotten into trouble on the Wiki recently. *You may not apply for admin or bureaucrat rights if you have ever been banned for longer than 3 months. *You may not apply for admin or bureaucrat rights if you have ever vandalized. *You may not apply for admin or bureaucrat rights if you have ever trolled. *You may not apply for admin or bureaucrat rights if you have ever flamed. Rules (for rollbackers) *You may not nominate yourself, but you may give a speech on why you would help the wiki *You must have at least fifty edits in mainspace (though it be preferred you have more) *At least one admin must vote for you. *You must have another user saying why they think you would do good *You may not apply for rollback rights if you have ever vandalized. *You may not apply for rollback rights if you have ever trolled. *You may not apply for rollback rights if you have ever flamed. Rules for the Voters *You may only vote twice, but not for the same person. *You should say why the person you voted for would do good Admin/Beaurocrat Nominations User:Brambleclaw14 Adminship - Approved I hope I'm doing this right, I talked to clover on IRC and she said she'd be my second or what ever you want to call it. I'm on at least 4 days a week sometimes more, just about every week(I have to go away sometimes). I want to see this wiki get back up and runing like it was before, get rid of all of those copyrighted images, and help in anyway I can. Shruggytalk 14:46, April 26, 2010 (UTC) *It's been a week, and I think just about all the users voted, saying yes! so do I get it? :D Shruggytalk 14:19, May 3, 2010 (UTC) *peeps, it's been more then a week with no votes. Shruggytalk 10:12, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Admin Votes #Dudes! Bramble is like totally awesome! He's really devoted to becoming a admin, and he has like never flamed or trolled or vandalized or anything like that!!! He has over a 100 edits! (W00T, by the way!) And he does technically have all admin votes (Sandy, put your vote up here dude! And I guess Sparrow should too since she still has the rights) and I am not sure Hawkey counts (no offense) because she's like never on, but really...user votes (not admins) = 2, admin votes = 3 (technically, remember, cuz Sparrow still has the rights...don't you?). So yes, I support Shruggeh like 100% in his mission for adminship, and I don't see any reason why the rest of you shouldn't, either. If U Seek Clover 00:12, April 28, 2010 (UTC) *No, I am not an admin. I still have the bureaucrat rights, but those can't be removed. --Sparrowsong 05:51, April 28, 2010 (UTC) #100% approval from me. ☺☻B-Day Weekend!!☺☻ 22:15, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Votes For #I think Bramble would do a great job and this wikia neeeds it.[[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'''-jimgle ♪']] 20:17, April 26, 2010 (UTC) #--Sparrowsong 21:43, April 26, 2010 (UTC) #--[[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 22:04, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Oh wait, it says above in the Rules that a user cannot nominate him/herself. What should we do? --[[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 22:05, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :On the nominate thing, I think it could be okay, because I had talked to him on the IRC and I knew and stuff...and I supported him all the way. So I think we can let it slip ''just for once, ya know? If U Seek Clover 00:12, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :hm, I was sort of doing the You may not nominate yourself, but you may give a speech on why you would help the wiki And then Clover, was going do the Nominate. :/ Shruggytalk 05:29, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :Ok. :) [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 17:46, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Votes Against Blackclaw09 Blackclaw09 was one of the very first users to join this Wiki, and I'm pretty sure she's the only user who's never quit. She's a very good contributor, and I feel that she could do a lot for this Wiki. It needs some serious help. Sparrowsong 18:54, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Votes For #Sparrowsong 18:54, May 27, 2010 (UTC) #Blackclaw is a good choice for adminship! But....I think after this, we don't need any more admins, ya know? Anyways, Blacky has a lotta edits and is here a lot, too. If U Seek Clover 19:24, May 31, 2010 (UTC) #Shruggytalk 10:07, June 25, 2010 (UTC) #[[User:Poppyshadow| Poppy]] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 10:25, July 9, 2010 (UTC) #Sandwich989... she's a worthy contributor to this wiki. Votes Against Comments #I thought about nominating them at one time too, for rollbackership, but what are we nominating him for? Just wondering, I'll probably vote for them, whatever it's for. If U Seek Clover 19:20, May 31, 2010 (UTC) #Nevermind, LOL. #Clover, just wanted to say this: I'm a girl. Don't worry, I mix up genders all ''the time ;)[[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 00:41, June 12, 2010 (UTC) #Ahh! So sorry! I thought you were a girl, but with Misty calling you Devon....I got confused. :/ If U Seek Clover 18:57, June 24, 2010 (UTC) #I know. She just called me that for fun. My real name isn't Devon. :) [[User:Blackclaw09|[[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六 七''']]]] 20:32, June 25, 2010 (UTC) #Didn't think so :D Anyways, shouldn't someone give Blackeh her rights now? Uh...I can't, I'm not a beaurocrat. Sparrow, can you do it? #Neither am I. We'll just have to wait for Sandwich/Mossflight. Sparrowsong 22:24, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Rollbacker Nominations Admin Votes Votes For Votes Against